


And I Will Wait (I Will Wait For You)

by Lilsciencequeen



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Meet-Cute, Please Continue Forwarding Dentist Bills To Me, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 14:09:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11579661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilsciencequeen/pseuds/Lilsciencequeen
Summary: When waiting in line for an exclusive film showing, Jemma Simmons soon meets someone who would change her life forever.





	And I Will Wait (I Will Wait For You)

**Author's Note:**

> Part 3 of this SDCC thing though not really con related but still kinda nerdy???

She pulled the blanket around her, hoping to use it to keep warm. It was much colder than she had been expecting it to be, but she was in the first fifty in line, and she wasn’t risking losing that place. Not when there were only two hundred and fifty tickets available. She had enough supplies with her to last the day, enough food to eat and enough books to keep her mind occupied so she wouldn’t notice just how long she was queuing, and she would go to the bathroom once she entered the cinema.

She would be _fine._

Letting out a breath, something that was visible in the air, she opened her bag and pulled out one of the scientific journals that she had bought specifically for this occasion, flicking thought it to find the article that she wanted when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

She looked up, slightly confused and turned to face who had tapped her on the shoulder. It was a guy, with soft brown curls, light blue eyes and a smile on his face. “Is that Bobbi Morse’s new journal?”

Jemma looked at her book, and then back at him, nodding slowly. “Yeah, yeah it is. I’ve been reading her work for years. I’m a massive fan.”

His smile, if it were possible, seemed to get larger. “You are?”

She nodded. “She’s inspired so much of my work, helped me work out things I don’t think that I could have done my latest article without her.”

“Iknowherhusband…” the words came out of his mouth as one, a blur of syllables as if he were nervous about saying it.

She raised an eyebrow, impressed. “You do?”

He nodded, and reached up, rubbing at the back of his neck as though he were nervous. “Yeah, me and Lance, we’re close. Went to college together. If you want, I can see if Bobbi wants to get a coffee with you, see if she ever wants to work with you.”

“You would do that for me? A complete stranger.”

He gave a nervous laugh. “You think I wouldn’t recognise Dr. Dr. Jemma Anne Simmons?”

She gasped, shock racing across her face. She hadn’t expected him to know her, not many people did in public. “You know me?”

“Of course I do! Your work on anti-serums has saved so many lives around the world. You had your first doctorate at the age of sixteen.” He shook his head. “And your work is amazing. I don’t think I’ve ever read, or seen anything as amazing, as influential.”

The backs of her ears were burning at this point, at the compliments that this very attractive guy was giving her, a face she swore she knew but at this moment, couldn’t place. “Thank you,” she said, trying to keep her calm. Then; “I don’t know your name.”

He extended his hand. “Fitz. Leo Fitz…”

“That’s you?” She tried to keep the shock and the awe out her voice. If he was Leopold Fitz, then she had been reading his work for years and hadn’t even noticed that he was sitting in front of him. “I thought I recognised your face.”

He nodded. “Yeah. That is me.”

She shook her head. “I’m so sorry. I should have recognised you. I’m… I’m a massive fan of your work as well.”

“You are?” he seemed slightly surprised by this and she nodded a bit too enthusiastically, reaching back into her backpack and pulling out another journal, holding it up to show him.

It was his latest one and he smiled at her.

***

They spent the twelve hours before the film getting to know each other, exchanging ideas and contact details, becoming close over the hours they spent together. It was full of laughter and love that Jemma almost didn’t want seven o’clock to come around. This here, was more than enjoyable and she didn't want it to end.

But it did, and by the time it and they were able to enter the cinema, the two of them just decided to go in together, since they were both going alone. Jemma had her purse in hand and was about to pay for her ticket when Fitz offered to pay for it.

She turned and faced at him, slightly confused but he had a smug smile on his face and lifted one shoulder. “First date?”

She instantly smiled. “That sounds amazing.”

As well as buying the cinema ticket, he also brought the food, despite Jemma not thinking it was possible for him to actually eat anymore after all the snacks they had all day. He had just joked that he was always hungry, that was his superpower. She had laughed at that, her hand going to his as they walked to the screening of the film. He gave it a reassuring and comforting squeeze as they made their way to their seats.

She sat close to him, her head resting on his shoulder. But he didn’t mind, not at all. And during the sad moment of the film, he wrapped his arm around her, holding her closer as she sobbed into his shoulder.

When it was over, the two of them walked out hand in hand, they made plans to meet up the next day, and when they went to see the sequel two years later, they didn’t go as friends, but as a couple instead, and Bobbi and Lance babysat their six month old daughter.

**Author's Note:**

> The longest I've queued for something is over three and a half hours... Not 12 (not yet anyway).
> 
> Thanks for checking out, hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
